Destiny is the one we don't know
by Dareya10
Summary: First attempt on dareya plz r&r
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys how are you all

you guys are so nice. I didn't expect such a wonderful welcome. Thank you so much.

First I want to tell u that I don't know Hindi. So I request all to review in English.

I thank all my new friends

now first chapter

Cid bureau

sachin and Freddy was doing their work in their acp sir came there.

both- gd mg sir

acp sir- gd morning

and he went towards his cabin

Freddy- sir (with fear) I need a leave

acp- why?

freddy- I have to attend relatives me

acp- but u didn't finish your , daya,and some others are in a mission.

you have so much work.

freddy- sir plz if I don't go my wife will not talk to me

before acp answer someone came inside

Man- sir help me

acp- plz sit here

He satdown

man- sir, I'm ragiv

My daughter is missing for last 12 hours. Today is her wedding.

acp- (shockingly) what?whats her name?

Rajiv - shreya she is also cid

All were shocked

I know this is short update. I promise tomorrow I will update big one.

today I was planning to update big one. But due to some reason I couldn't.

sorry guys

bye r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys how are you all?

I am so sorry for short update and mistakes. I deleted that chapter and posted it again without mistakes.

I couldn't thank all reviewers for intro one by one.

Kuki17- thanks for your review

Sure I will review others' stories also

I will try to correct my mistakes

Kv's neha- thx for review. Ofcourse I wanna be ur friend. I hope I won't disappoint u

Lovedareya- thx for review

I will correct my mistakes

Barbi girl sriya- thx for review

Km-fan- thx for review I will try to include abirika also

Kajal1273,reann,jabagomes,shreya,daya's mahi,loveukavin, jasdeep, aashvin- thanks for your reviews

Mithi- thx for review

nehal- thx for review. No dear you didn't hurt me

Sunshine dareya- ishu dear thx for review

Anushka diya-thx for review. Aldo u know tamil?

Thanks to all reviewers and silent readers also

Now enjoy the chapter. The big one

all said she was kidnapped. But I have other ideas in my mind

In beuro

All were shocked

Acp- what

Ragiv- yes sir,we shifted here last week. Shreya was supposed to join in her duty next week after her wedding. But today morning when I went to her room she was not there. Plz sir help me to find my daughter.

Acp- you don't worry ragiv sir. We will somehow find out her.

Sachin- trace her phone number

Sachin - yes sir

Freddy-(murmuring) oh god now I can't go to wedding

Acp- (angrily) Freddy what are you murmuring?

Freddy- nothing sir

Sachin- sir phone company said that the last location of that sim is near forest.

Acp- ok let's go there. Ragiv sir u also come with me.

They went from there

Near forest in a car

Abi- thank god daya our mission was successful. I missed acp sir ,Freddy, Sachin,dr salunke and

Daya- and dr tarika

Abi started to blush

Abi- plz daya don't tease me. One day I'll also get chance to tease u.

Daya- never ever

Abi- ( with smirk) let's wait and watch

Suddenly they noticed some girl was running towards forest.

Daya- abi look there. Who is that in bridal dress.

Abi- I think she is crying. Come on let's go

Daya- ya

They went towards that direction. She was running.

Daya- stop I said stop

Finally she stopped running at the end of one clif

Abi- who are you? Why did you came her?

But she was continuously crying. She sat in her knees and cried very badly.

Daya- plz don't cry. We can help you. Tell us your problem. But don't cry

Abi- we are cid officers. Tell us

Suddenly she stopped crying and turned towards them.

Before she say something they heard some voice from behind.

Voice- abijeet , daya

Trio turned and saw cid team

Duo- sir you?

Acp- what are you doing here?

Before they answer

Ragiv- shreya beta

He went to her and hugged her

Ragiv- thank god you are fine. Where did you go? Today is your marriage. Come let's go. Your mother is waiting for you.

Shreya again started to cry

Ragiv- (joining his hands) thank you all of you. You all saved my daughter.i will never forget this help.

Acp- it's our duty. Shreya wish u a happy married life. But why did you come here?

But shreya was continuously crying

Acp- sorry if it is some personal matter

Shreya-(crying)sir I want to file a complaint.

All were shocked including her father

acp- what complaint?

shreya- murder case and cyber crime

All shocked more

Acp-on whom?

she extended her hand towards her father.

all were shocked including her father.

Ragiv- shreya beta what are you saying? Your mom is waiting for us. Come let's go

shreya- mom? Or her dead body?

again she began to cry. All were shocked. Ragiv tried to escape.

but daya caught him and slapped him.

ragiv- I'm her step father. I married her mother for money. But then I came to know that her father gave all his properties to his grand daughter shreya. So I began to blackmail shreya. I said her if u didn't transfer all property to me I will kill her mother.

shreya- he waited for this for 18 years because he needed my signature. Till I turn 18 he was acting like a good father. Then he asked me to transfer properties. But I refused because me and my mother came to know that he is doing drug will torture my mother before my eyes. But my mom asked me to not do what he said.i can't see my mom suffering because of this properties. So I transferred them to his name.

Ragiv- one day a big smuggler Karan saw shreya somewhere and fell in love with her. He asked permission to marry shreya. He also gave me partnership in his business.

Daya- wow wonderfu. First time in my life I hear such a thing from a father. So u sold ur daughter and her happiness for money. Are you at least a human being?

Abi- ok shreya how do u know about your mothers murder?

Shreya- sir he blackmailed me to marry that Karan. So I agreed. But today morning he killed my mom before my eyes.

And began to cry. Daya gave her a glass of water.

Daya- plz drink this. U will feel better

Shreya drank it.

Shreya- thank you

Ragiv- I don't know she knew all that. So I thought she will come with me from forest. But I'm gonna jail now. And began to cry

Acp- then why did u allow shreya to study cid course.

Shreya- if I am a cid officer he can get information and escape very well from blackmailed to this also.

Acp- how cheap you are mr ragiv. You are under arrest

But shreya I know you went to forest to Suside. That's is also not good.

He put his hand on her head.

Acp-Look shreya you don't think u have no body. We all are with you. Here in cid we all are members of one family. So we all welcome you to our cid family.

Shreya couldn't control her emotion and hugged acp sir.

Shreya- thank you sir

Acp- u take rest shreya all will be fine. Take your own time. U can join duty whenever you want.

Shreya- sir I will join now

All were shocked

Abi- are you sure?

Shreya- yes sir if I have a big family like these there is no worry.

All smiled with tears

A/n- I hope u like this chapter

Read and review. All types of review are welcomed

Bye take care


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys how are you all?

I couldn't update today

It was really hectic day

Full day 8 to six class

And now severe head ache

i tried to update but I couldn't

Sorry guys

I promise I will update tomorrow night

Bye take care


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys how are you all?

Sorry for not updating yesterday

Thanks for your reviews. It means a lot for me. I didn't expect such number of review. Because I am new here.

Anushka diya- anu di. Nantri for ur review. Enakkum romba happy that you know tamil.

Muskaan,kuki17,aashvin , guest,shreya,loveukavin,jasdeep- thanks for liking my chapter and your review

Km- fan- thx for review. I have added abirika moments here in this chapter

Nehal- thanks for your review and blessings. Actually I'm the one who must thank you. You told me to correct my mistakes. That's really good think. My other friends also had told me my mistakes. I really welcome such reviews. Such reviews help me to improve my writing skills. Thx to all my friends. I promise I will try to correct my mistakes.

Kv's neha- thx buddy for your review. U too keep smiling and love u too

Aftab- thx for review but plz review in English. I don't know Hindi.

Daya's mahi- thx for liking story and review

Finally I thank all reviewers and silent readers.

I know many of you didn't like ragiv's guys if I hurt any body.

and one more thing I am now reading your stories one bye one and reviewing. They are awesome and different. Thanks for giving us different stories.

Now third chapter

Ragiv was put behind bar and shreya's mother body was sent to post mortum. That night all officers were in shreya's home for supporting and purvi were with shreya in her room.

Tarika- shreya you don't worry about anything. We all are are with you.

Purvi- yes shreya we all are with you.

But shreya did neither cry or reply now. She was looking her mother's photo without blinking. Sometimes she wanted to be dumb at that moment. But one voise was echoing in her ear.

" shreya beta u don't worry about your dad. All will change one day. You always be strong. Never lose your hope. You are my strong beta.

Some one tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw acp sir.

Acp- beta what happened? Your mother will be always with you in your heart. I beg you plz you cry like u did in bureuo. You cry loud. You cry as much as you can. You must cry now. Don't be silent. I know you are strong. Plz beta not good for you

That moment a tear drop fell from her eyes then he began to cry loud.

Acp came forward and hugged her as her new father

Others in hall were shocked when they heart crying. But dr salunky stopped them.

Daya - dr sir why do you stop us? We have to go.

Dr s- acp is inside. So u don't worry. He knows how to handle her

Daya- but(angrily)

Abi- dr sir is correct daya. U saw how she hugged acp sir in beuro. Acp sir will handle her.

Even though daya didn't get convinced said nothing.

When she was crying she fainted in acp sir's arm.

Acp- beta.. Beta...

(Loudly) salunky salunky

At once all in hall ran towards her were shocked to see her in that state.

Acp- salunky fast, check her.

Salunky checked her pulse.

Dr s- boss she fainted due to weakness. I think she ate nothing from has to take tablet. But before that she should eat something.

Daya bring some water

Daya- yes sir

Daya brought some water and sprinkled in her face.

Dr s- beta you are so weak. You eat some thing. You must take care of Of you.

Then shreya remembered one moment first time Karan came to their home.

Her father invited him. Shreya was helping to her mother in kitchen. Ragiv came into kitchen

Ragiv- smitha( shreya's mom) guest has come to our home. He is my business partner.

Then turned to shreya

Ragiv- shreya you bring snakes and tea.

Shreya- but

Ragiv- that's my order(angrily)

Shreya-mom, dad never tell like this. Why this time?( confusingly) he is doing drug smuggling. And he invited his parter first time to our home

Shreya's mother- shreya bete don't talk like this,guests are equal to god. There charecter may be good or bad. But we must welcome and serve them.

Flash back over

Shreya- sorry sir

Acp- why beta?

Shreya - you are here for the first time, but I made all of you worry about me.

Dr s- beta what are you talking? You are one member of our family. Don't try to treat us as your guest.

Acp- ha beta don't do this again.

Shreya- sir I know you all didn't take your dinner. Right?

All were silent

Shreya- why sir? You said you are my family. How can I eat when my family is hungry?

All became emotional and cried. That tears were not sad ones but happy tears.

Shreya- can I ask you something?

Acp - sure beta. Why are you asking my permission?

Shreya- I want to eat with my family. Will u all give me that chance?

All became more emotional

Abi- why not? But who will cook now?

Dr s- why do you worry abijeet when your dr tarikaji is here

And also smiled wiping their tears. But abirika blushed.

Purvi- me and tarika will cook

Shreya- I too will help

Tarika - shreya you are weak, you take rest.

Shreya- but

All- it's our order

Tarika and purvi went to kitchen.

Shreya stood up and tried to go bed. Because of her weakness she fell down. She closed her eyes with fear. But before she fall two strong arms saved her from falling. She opened her eyes slowly and saw two teary eyes. For some seconds they were lost in others.

Acp- beta be careful.

They came to reality.

Daya made shreya sit on the bed

Abi- daya you be with shreya here

Daya- ok abi

Others went to hall and settled in sofa

Freddy- sir I worried that I can't go to wedding. But now I am happy sir. She is really good girl. We all should help her.

Acp - Freddy I am always proud of you. You are right we should help her. But how?

Abi- we shall arrange a small trip to some where.

Dr s- good idea

Sachin- yes sir

Acp- ok tomorrow funeral. We shall go day after tomorrow.

All- ok sir

In kitchen

Tarika- purvi I'm really worried for shreya. I hope she will be ok.

Purvi-she is really nice and brave also.

Tarika- ok let's start cooking

Voice- can I help you tarika ji?

Tarika- abijeet

Purvi understood the situation

Purvi- tarika I ask asp sir what to cook

Ad went from there.

Tarika- it's ok abijeet. We will manage. But shreya(sadly)

Abi- don't worry daya is with her.

Tarika was surprised

Abi- I don't know tarika but my mind is telling me that there is an unknown chemistry between them like us.

Then he realized what he said.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Abi - I check what is they doing?

And went from there

Tarika blushed little because this is the first time abi admitted this.

In shreya's room

Shreya was looking roof and sleeping.

Daya- you sleep and take rest.

You are weak.

Shreya - ok

She closed her eyes. But the scene, her mother died came infront of her . She opened her eyes.

Daya- what happened? Are you ok?

Shreya held his hands

Shreya- my mom..my mom... He is killing my mom.

Daya cubed her face

Daya- shreya.. Shreya look at me

She looked his eyes.

Daya - don't worry I'm with you. You take rest.

She brace me normal and slept holding his hand.

Abi saw all this

Abi- ( thinking) god u have given so much difficulties in their past. But don't do that in their future.

After some time all took there dinner with shreya

Next day funeral took place. But shreya was not alone. Her family, cid family was with her. Her mother's soul will surely get peace after this.

A/n- how was the chapter plz review

Rahila- I didn't get chance to do wht u asked. But I promise I will try in next chapter.

Bye good night take care

Love you


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys how are you all?

Thx for your wonderful reviews guys. They encourage me a lot. And they help me to correct my mistakes.

Anushka diya- thank you so much di. I am really happy you liked my chapter. Love you di. Enakku rommba santhosham. Take care di

Rksweety,rahila,sree,guest,aashvin,jasdeep,Karan, km-fan,ashu- thx for review.

Guest- thx for review and suggestion. I will not mind surely. I will try to correct my mistakes. Thx.

Kuki17- thx for review dear. I'm happy u liked it. I will be always trying to give my better chapters.

Loveukavin - thx for review. U too keep smiling.

Aftab- thx for review. I will be happy if u reviewed about don't mind

Nehal-thx for your review and wonderful blessings.

Thx to all reviewers, my friends and all silent readers.

Now enjoy the chapter

Next day funeral took place. All cid members were with shreya.

That night shreya chaged her white dress and wore her night suit. Then she was arranging her mother's room. She opened her mother's almirah and arranged her mother's dressed neatly. When she was about to close the door she saw something there. She turned and looked it carefully. It was a diary.

Shreya opened it. "Smitha" was written clearly on it.

Shreya- mom's diary? But she never told me? Why? She might have thought I shouldn't know.

She kept it back and turned to go. But something stopped her. She turned back and looked that diary tear drop fell from her eyes.

Shreya- I miss u mom.

Some one put hand on her shoulder. She turned and was shocked to see her mom.

Shreya- mom

And began to cry. Mom wiped her tears.

Mom- why do u cry? I'm always with you. If you thought me closing your eyes I will be infront of you.

Shreya tried to hug her. Before that mom disappeared. Shreya wiped her tears and smiled with confidence. She closed the door and came to her room. She felt very hungry.

Shreya- oh god, I'm so hungry. What to cook?

She remembered last dinner with cid family. A mall smile crept in her lips.

She came to kitchen and got ready to cook. Then the door bell rang.

Shreya opened the door.

Shreya- tarika, purvi plz come

Tarika- why so formality? Today your dinner with us.

Shreya knew she can't arque with them.

Shreya- I was thinking about you all. Now you come with dinner. I'm so hungry. Let's take it quickly.

Both of them was surprised and happy also. Because shreya has began to think her as a member of their family.

Shreya- wow super taste. Itna tasty dinner

Both smiled. They completed their dinner with some chit chat.

Shreya- thx for wonderful dinner.

Purvi - now we are friends. So no sorry and thx

Shreya- ok

They had a group sometime tarika received a message from abijeet. She blushed when she saw abijeet on her phone screen.

" hi tarika ji. Did you take your dinner? Don't tell shreya about trip. I'm out side of her house. Plz come out without doubt"

Purvi and shreya saw her blush.

Tarika- guys I have to go. I have some urgent work. Bye

Purvi- (teasing) I know your work. Bye

Tarika blushed and went from there.

Shreya-(confusingly) purvi what do you know?

Purvi- why she blushed?

Shreya-( excitedly) why?

Purvi- message from her romio

Shreya- romio?

Purvi- abijeet bhaiya

Shreya- really?

Purvi- ya

Tarika- wow I'm so happy for them.

After donetime purvi went from there. Shreya went to bed.

Out side tarika came and sat in passenger seat.

Abi- (smiling) hi

Tarika - hi

Abi- did you tell her ?

Tarika - no

Abi- thank god. Actually tomorrow acp sir goes to shimla for some official reason. So we four may also go with him. So don't tell her about trip. Sometimes she may refuse to come. Then our all plan will spoil. Tomorrow we will tell her it's an official trip.

Tarika- good idea

Abi and tarika looked each other and smiled.

Abi- so

Tarika smiled.

Abi- shall we go some where? Beach or ice cream parlour?

Tarika -( blushing) ice cream parlour.

They went to ice cream parlour and enjoyed eyes cream.

Next morning

Shreya got ready and got blessings from her mom.

Shreya- mom as u told me I will do my duty very neatly and perfectly.

My duty started when my dad was arrested. Bless me

In beuro all were waiting for her.

She came and handed over joining letter to acp sir.

Shreya- inp shreya reporting on duty sir

Acp- welcome shreya

Then she met all others.

Acp- abijeet, you ,daya ,tarika and shreya should come with me to shimla for some conference.

He turned to shreya.

Acp- shreya beta, it will be helpful to you,

Shreya- (smiling) ok sir

They got ready and went to airport. There was a shock to abi. That was non other than dr salunky.

Abi- dr sir do you come with us?

Others including shreya smiled.

Dr s- why shouldn't I come?

Shreya thought to pull abi's leg.

Shreya- why not sir? You can. Actually you must sit with tarika. Because you two are doctors. So you can talk about forensic matters. We don't know much about them.

Daya looked her surprisingly. Shreya looked him like she know all. Daya understood her

Day- ya sir

Acp- stop pulling his leg. Abi, dr s will sit with me. Are you happy now?

Abirika blushed. All took their seat and started their journey.

Shreya caught daya's hand and closed her eyes.

Daya- (with concern) what happened shreya?

Shreya- sir from my childhood I'm afraid of height. I'll hold my mom's hand.

Daya- (smiling and putting her hand on her hand) don't worry. I'm with you.

For some moments they were lost in each other's eye lock was disturbed by air cost.

Air cost- sir plz put your seat belt.

After some time shreya slept on daya's shoulder.

Daya- (smiling and thinking)she is such an innocent girl. She is really , oh god what are you thinking. She is your junior. You never thought about somebody like this. What happened to you now? Do you started to like her? No..no ..conform no...maybe... No... When he was fighting air cost announced the arrival.

Shreya was disturbed by that sound and got up. She saw her position and looked daya. That moment abirika acp and dr s came to them and all of them came out of flight.

All went to hotel in a cap and fresh up. They rested in their hotel that night.

Next day all attended the conference. And there was a party for all officers that went to their room and got ready to party.

Abi and daya got ready and waited for tarika and shreya. Acp sir and dr s had already gone to venue. When they were waiting shreya and tarika came there. Two boys were memorized by their beauty and staring them with out blinking.

Shreya and tarika blushed very hardly. They were super gorgeous. Shreya was wearing a navy blue gown and tarika was wearing a purple one. Girls came infront of boys and called them. But no movement. They looked each other and smiled. They waved their hands infront of boys and the boys came to reality.

To avoid embarrassment

Abi- let's go

Four went to cap and the boys opened the door for girl like gentle men. All went to venue and met acp sir and dr s. After some time host asked all come to stage for couple dance.

Abi with out thinking went to tarika and asked her to dance. She too agreed and went to dance floor.

Daya and shreya were alone. Some girl came to daya

Girl- hi handsome. I'm rahila. You wanna have some dance with me?

Daya looked shreya and shreya smiled fakely.

Daya thought to make shreya jealous and agreed to dance.

While they were dancing shreya became jealous and was scolding daya for agreeing. Here daya was dancing but he was looking shreya. Rahila noticed it.

Rahila- now I understand why you agreed to dance with me? Do u want to make her jealous?

Daya- (without Turing his head) ya

ShreyA- nice selection. She is beautiful. Don't make her more jealous. Go and ask her for dance.

Daya-(smiling ) thx

He walked towards shreya. Before he will reach some one asked her for dance and she two agreed.

Now daya was feeling helpless and put his hand on his head. Rahila saw it and came to him.

Rahila- I said na

Daya looked like "help me"

Rahila- ok cool. I'll help.

She went near shreya with juice and poured it on that boy's shirt.

RahilA- oops sorry.. Really very sorry

Boy- it's ok

RahilA- it's not ok come with me. I will help you.

Both went from there.

Now daya went shreya

Daya- shreya

Shreya- yes sir( with very innocent look)

Daya- are you enjoying the party?

Shreya- ofcourse sir

Daya- ( thinking) idiot daya what are you talking. Ask her for dance quickly before that idiot win come.

Day- so do you wanna dance with me?

Shreya smiled

Shreya- sure sir.

Daya extended his hand and shreya put her hand on his hand. They went to dance floor and danced according to the tune. They came very close and and closed their eyes. But romance was disturbed by others'clapping. They realized how close they were and stepped back. They looked each other shockingly.

A/n how was the chapter?

How will both react after this? How will abirika acp sir and dr s react?

Wait for these in next chapter

Rakila- I have added you also

U happy?

Good night take care

Bye

Love you all

Keep smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys how are you all?

I know you all are angry on me

I'm so sorry for delay

Actually I was hospitalised for five days because of high fever

I'm ok now

I will post next chapter tomorrow

Advanced wishes for happy navrathri

Here is small teaser for next chapter

Some one- Oh god wht happened to me.

Some one - hi dad all is fine here. Our plan started to work out.

Thx for reviewers and silent readers

Bye

Take care

Love u all


End file.
